Lo único que te pido (Corazón de melón Cast x Nath)
by personneinconnue
Summary: No se como resumir esto así que les doy un fragmento "Detestaba a Nathaniel ¿Por qué tenía que ir por el mundo siendo el tipo perfecto?, era él más correcto, él más puntual, él con las mejores calificaciones, él de la conducta intachable… Era un lame botas con todas sus letras, siempre persiguiendo a la directora y a los profesores" " Nathaniel me miró con odio, ni siquiera inte
1. El idiota y yo

Castiel

El molesto ruido de mi alarma me despertó, me voltee, di manotazos en el aire hasta alcanzar el aparato y lo lancé lejos.

Me escondí bajo las sábanas para seguir durmiendo pero el sonido volvió con mayor intensidad así que resignado tiré las frazadas a mis pies y me levanté. Mi despertador era inmortal, había recibido mies de palizas de mi parte y aun así seguía funcionando, lo cual no sabía exactamente si me agradaba o me desagradaba.

Lo último que quería hacer era ir al instituto, no había dormido más de tres horas pues me quedé casi toda la noche mirando el techo, lo único que me hacía ir era que Lisandro quería enseñarme una nueva canción que había compuesto.

Reuní la suficiente fuerza de voluntad y me levanté de la cama. Mi cuarto estaba un poco desordenado: mi ropa estaba botada por todos lados, había un paquete de fritura a medio comer y un par de latas de cerveza esparcidas por allí.

Lancé el bóxer que llevaba puesto a alguna parte del caos del lugar, me metí a la ducha y la relajante agua caliente cayó sobre mí.

Salí del baño con una humeante nube de vapor a mí alrededor, el cabello mojado y con una toalla envuelta en la cintura. Cogí una camiseta y ropa interior limpia del armario más un pantalón que había usado hace unos días del suelo y me los puse.

Demonio estaba durmiendo en el sillón, así que le dejé comida y agua en sus platos, tomé un poco de pizza que había sobrado del día anterior y me la comí fría, después de terminar me puse mi chaqueta de cuero, agarré las llaves, me coloqué la mochila y me marché.

Vivía a aproximadamente 30 minutos del Sweet Amoris, pero en mi motocicleta el tiempo se reducía a la mitad, además mi viaje era bastante entretenido porque por la calle en la que me iba estaba siempre vacía y podía jugar a sacar velocidades récord a mi máquina.

Cuando llegué al instituto estacioné, me saqué el casco y entré. Habían empezado ya las clases hace por lo menos 20 minutos por lo que estaban todos los pasillos sin ninguna alma rondando por allí. Me fui a recostar en el césped, bajo la copa de un árbol para que el sol no me llegase a la cara. Me dediqué a observar las hojas del árbol para pasar el tiempo.

Cuando pequeño me gustaban los jardines y los árboles, solía corretear por un parque cerca de mi antigua casa buscando bichos o escalando juegos.

Bostecé y cerré los ojos, realmente tenía sueño…

Me desperté sobresaltado por la campana, miré a mi alrededor desorientado ¿Dónde estaba?

Me recompuse rápidamente y atisbé por la ranura del ojo el pelo rubio del delegado principal.

_¿Qué hace ese pringado aquí?_

El chico estaba apoyado contra un árbol, parecía no haberme visto aún y tenía una expresión muy cansada. Se pasó una de sus manos por la cabeza removiendo sus cabellos y suspiró.

¿Eh? Me sorprendí Así que el señor perfección también tiene sus momentos Pensé con sorna

Detestaba a Nathaniel ¿Por qué tenía que ir por el mundo siendo el tipo perfecto?, era él más correcto, él más puntual, él con las mejores calificaciones, él de la conducta intachable…

Era un lame botas con todas sus letras, siempre persiguiendo a la directora y a los profesores.

Me paré para que se fuera o para burlarme de él pero desapareció de la nada antes de que pudiera hacer algo, así que tomé mis cosas y me fui a la siguiente clase, lengua.

Caminé por los pasillos hasta mi casillero, saqué mi cuaderno y luego seguí derecho hasta llegar a la sala. En la habitación estaba el profesor nuevo haciendo clase así que entré y me senté entre Sucrette y Lisandro.

Señor Castiel- Dijo el tutor enojado- Estas no son horas de entrar, por último si va a aparecer tarde, por lo menos tiene que pedir permiso-

Que va - Respondí borde.

El tipo suspiró resignado y prosiguió con la clase.

Como decía antes de que nos interrumpieran, Shakespeare se caracterizó por ser…-

Abrí mi cuaderno y oí el tono burlesco de Su.

Oye hoy estás más rebelde de lo normal, ¿Qué te pasó?

¿De qué hablas?, no ha pasado absolutamente nada, tabla.

¿A quién llamas tabla, cabello de menstruación? – Dijo ella medio en burla y medio enojada.

Me reí, Sucrette era una chica extraña y graciosa, me gustaba ser su amigo, en algún momento luego de conocerla pensé en ser su novio, pero la verdad es que me agradaba demasiado como para echar a perder la relación que teníamos, además sospechaba que le atraía a Lisandro por lo que no iba a tocarla.

Su se puso a tomar apuntes, por lo que miré a la pizarra y me preparé para una larga, larga hora…

El timbre sonó demasiado tarde para mi gusto.

Me levanté y hui rápidamente del salón de clases, no tenía ganas de esperar a Su y a Lis por lo que me fui directo a mi casillero en busca del equipo de deportes, Nathaniel me alcanzó y me agarró el brazo para detenerme.

Castiel, te pido por favor que dejes de llegar tarde a clase, si vuelves a retrasarte te suspenderán, por ahora necesito que firmes esto.

Me enojé.

No firmaré nada y menos del perro de la directora.

Me di media vuelta, abrí la taquilla y me puse a ignorarlo.

Castiel, por favor, este tipo de cosas no pasarían si dejaras de faltar a clase y te centrases en tus estudios.

Deja de meterte en mis asuntos, Nathaniel, yo no me ando escondiendo en las faldas de la directora para que me tenga buena, yo soy independiente y hago lo que quiero.

Iris apareció y se acercó.

¿Qué pasa chicos? – Dijo preocupada - ¿Todo bien?

No pasa nada, Iris, Castiel solo está un poco molesto porque estamos viendo cosas sobre papeleo – Dijo el delegado con una gran sonrisa.

Me harté y saqué el equipo de deportes. De reojo logré distinguir una mancha café moviéndose a toda velocidad, detrás venía la directora, tenía el cabello desarreglado, la cara roja y la ropa sucia, se veía realmente graciosa.

¡Joven! – Me dijo exasperada mientras perseguía al perro– Ayúdeme a atrapar a Kiki.

Me reí disimuladamente.

K-Kiki, mi niñito – Gritó la directora suplicante mientras corría – ¿Por qué te escapas de mami?

Observé como el profesor Farrés salía despreocupadamente del aula B y como la vieja no alcanzaba a reaccionar a tiempo.

El tipo antes de la colisión alcanzó a ver la adrenalinica cara que puso la mujer que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia él. El pelinegro cayó de espaldas y la sonrojada y sudorosa directora sobre él.

Me reí, parecían una pareja muy apasionada los dos ahí en el piso.

La primera reacción de la dueña del perro fue pararse rápidamente pero los años le jugaron en contra y volvió a caerse. El profesor "caballerosamente" se paró, rojo como un tomate, y la ayudo a levantarse. Todo el instituto se quedó expectante mirando el espectáculo.

¡Muchacho!, atrapa a Kiki y tráelo a mi despacho, si le pasa algo a mi pequeño será tu culpa – Exclamó la directora avergonzada y antes de que Farrés pudiera responderle se marchó a la sala de profesores y de paso le gritó a los alumnos que estaban allí presentes.

El profesor se fue tras el perro y luego que desapareciera todo el instituto se rio. Sentía que los ojos se me ponía llorosos de tanto reír.

Luego del alboroto la multitud se dispersó y solo quedó Iris a mi lado

¿Oye Cast, no seguirás enojado con Nath? – Comentó incómoda – Se supone que ya aclaraste toda la historia entre Debra y tú ¿no?

Sí, eso lo tengo claro– dije molesto – pero eso no quita que sea como kiki y que persiga todo el tiempo a la directora para lamer su mano.

Pero, Nath la debe tener difícil, siempre se esfuerza mucho para complacer a su padre y su hermana no se lo hace nada fácil.

Si, por supuesto son una pareja de idiotas. – Dije tajante.

Me di vuelta y me encaminé hacia el gimnasio, escuché a Amber cuchichear mi nombre pero la ignoré y me fui al gimnasio. Atravesé a las parejas que se quedaban en el patio para embrollarse un rato y entré al recinto.

Era recreo aún por lo que en la cancha de Baloncesto no había nadie y las pelotas se hallaban inertes en el piso, estaba realmente silencioso comparado con el resto de las veces que pasaba por aquí…

Ingresé al camarín sin ninguna gana y lancé mi bolso a la banca.

Escuché un sonido de exclamación, no estaba solo ahí.

Levanté la vista y logré divisar por un segundo la espalda desnuda de Nathaniel, tenía magulladuras por todos lados y un moretón cubría la mayor parte de su hombro derecho.

Se veía horrible, ese tipo de heridas hacían que te quedaras en cama y que no movieras, ninguna persona corriente soportaría ese dolor y menos haciendo la rutina normal del día a día sin rechistar.

Debía de arder y mucho…

El delegado se dio vuelta bruscamente y me miró asustado

¿Qué demonios te pasó en la espalda?- Exclamé buscando palabras que decir –

No es de tu incumbencia – Siseo venenosamente mientras se ponía la camiseta del equipo.

Me miró con odio, ni siquiera intentó disimularlo con una sonrisa como normalmente lo haría, se veía molesto, muy molesto.

Solo preguntaba porque pareciera que te hubiese saltado encima una pandilla – Respondí automáticamente.

¡Qué no es tú maldita incumbencia! – Gruñó

¡Woah! ¡Nathaniel diciendo palabrotas, eso es algo nuevo! - Vociferé sorprendido y un poco molesto por su actitud.

Su respiración se agitó, me miró a los ojos, apretó los dientes y medio segundo después había saltado hacia mí. Me agarró de la camiseta y me empujó hasta la pared aprisionándome. Sentía su aliento irregular en mi cara.

_ ¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

Por puro instinto lo empujé de vuelta y se calló de espaldas.

¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! – Gruñí

Su cara estaba roja y sudorosa. Se paró y se me abalanzó de nuevo.

¡Detente! - Grité pero Nathaniel me golpeó con su puño en el estómago y se me escapó el aire de los pulmones, me obligué a mantenerme de pie para recuperar el oxígeno.

¡¿Qué está mal contigo?! – logré decir

Le di un golpe en la nariz, se llevó las manos al rostro, dio un traspié hacía atrás y se estrelló de espaldas con los casilleros. Bajó su vista, para que no pudiera seguir viéndolo pero me pareció que tenía los ojos llorosos

¡Castiel!, ¿qué pasa aquí?

Giré mi cabeza hasta la puerta para ver la silueta de mi amigo parado observando la situación, tenía una mirada tranquila y desaprobadora. El delegado principal aprovechó la distracción para ponerse de pie y huir.

¿Qué pasó Castiel?, ¿Por qué estaban golpeándose?- Preguntó Lisandro

Intenté calmar mi respiración.

No sé qué mierda le pasó, ¡ni siquiera le provoqué!, solo saltó sobre mí.

Comencé a sentir un dolor pulsante en el costado en donde Nathaniel me había aporreado.

Solo, llegué cuando se estaba cambiado de ropa y vi su espalda...

Por alguna razón nostálgica y estúpida había terminado en el parque que había cerca de mi antigua casa. Comencé a caminar por el sendero, la gravilla crujía suavemente bajo mis pies, el viento corría a través de las copas de los árboles y las hojas murmuraban.

El sol rehuía por el horizonte y el calor se iba por él…

Busqué en mis bolsillos un cigarrillo y me lo llevé a los labios.

El lugar no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que había estado ahí, era el mismo sendero, los mismos árboles, el mismo césped y los mismos juegos, el único cambio era que las bancas estaban más descoloridas y descolchadas…

La piel de mis brazos se erizó por el frio, a pesar de que llevaba mi chaqueta puesta.

Al final luego del incidente con Nathaniel, el imbécil no volvió a la clase y al parecer tampoco estaba por el instituto. Todavía no entendía su arrebato, que más que enojado me dejaba sorprendido.

De todos modos no me interesaba lo que hiciera el señor perfección.

Solté una bocanada de humo por la boca y me dediqué a observar como el último niño ubicado varios metros más allá era llamado por su madre para que se fueran a casa.

Ahora sí estaba solo en el parque, iluminado únicamente por los faroles dispuestos a la horilla del camino.

Lancé una carcajada, ¡¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?! ¡Mierda, esto era realmente patético!

Solté la colilla de mi cigarrillo al suelo y la aplasté. Me di media vuelta y vi la silueta de un hombre derrumbarse y caerse un par de metros más allá, lentamente me aproximé. Primero distinguí el cabello rubio y luego la sangre. Se me escapó un sonido ahogado de los labios y me acerqué corriendo.

¡Nathaniel!, ¿Qué demonios te pasó? – Lo tomé cuidadosamente del cuello – te tendré que llevar al hospital.

P-por favor – Susurró – No lo hagas, te lo pido…

Dudé… Su voz se oía tan suplicante y humillada…

Su ropa estaba sucia y pegajosa, la cara se le deformaba por el dolor…

Podría tratarlo en casa... además era lo único que pedía, pero lucía realmente horrible…


	2. Heridas, sanaciones y vodka, mucho vodka

Capítulo 2

_Castiel _

Solo un imbécil le hacía caso a un moribundo y yo era uno de ellos. Cogí delicadamente al delegado principal, provocando un gemido de dolor en él y coloqué su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Lo llevé hasta mi motocicleta y lo monté en ella dificultosamente detrás de mí.

- Afírmate fuerte– dije serio – No me sueltes por nada del mundo.

Nathaniel me hizo caso y mantuvo durante todo el trayecto sus manos enrolladas en mi cintura, manejé a toda velocidad con una mano en el volante y la otra sosteniéndolo por precaución.

Cuando llegué a mi apartamento estacioné rápidamente, colgué al chico de mí otra vez, abrí la puerta de una patada y entramos directamente hacia mi dormitorio.

Tendí delicadamente al rubio sobre la cama y recibí un murmullo de protesta a cambio.

Salí corriendo de la habitación para coger del baño algunas vendas y alcohol, pasé de vuelta por la cocina y saqué hielo. Demonio me seguía nerviosamente por la casa.

Entré a la pieza de nuevo, solté las cosas encima de la cama y prendí la luz.

Por primera vez pude ver la apariencia completa de Nathaniel.

_Debiste llevarlo al hospital_ Me dije.

Lucía horrible, tenía la mejilla izquierda hinchada y amoratada, el labio estaba roto y bañado en sangre, además tenía el cabello húmedo y pegajoso, sus parpados están cerrados y las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus pestañas.

Estaba sucio, ensangrentado y tenía la misma ropa que en la mañana. Toqué su frente con suavidad, tenía fiebre…

Solté el aire y comencé.

Coloqué un paño húmedo sobre la cabeza de Nathaniel, limpié la sangre cuidadosamente de su cara y puse un hielo envuelto en un paño sobre las zonas hinchadas.

Desabotoné su camisa para ver hasta donde seguían los daños y el panorama empeoró otra vez.

No tenía solo los moratones de esta mañana, ahora tenía lesiones mucho más serias. No eran profundas pero habían roto la piel y escocido la carne, parecía que alguien le hubiese pegado con una varilla o una correa sin detenerse...

Volví a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y cogí una botella de vodka, había visto como utilizaban bebidas fuertes como anestesia en las películas, tal vez funcionase….

Volví junto a Nathaniel y le puse la botella sobre la boca.

- Bebe – Dije.

Abrió los labios, comenzó a tragar apenas e hizo una mueca de cuando el líquido comenzó a bajar por su garganta. Luego de que hubo bebido casi todo el contenido de la botella paré, tomé un paño, le vertí alcohol y lo puse sobre una herida.

Sentí como todos los músculos del cuerpo del delegado se tensaban y se alejaba inconscientemente de mi mano, un pequeño jadeo escapó de sus labios, alcé la vista, tenía las mandíbulas apretadas y sus nudillos se estaban volviendo blancos de tan fuerte que apretujaba las sábanas.

Él se estaba conteniendo…

* yolo * yolo *

_Nathaniel_

"_Estoy en la casa de mis padres, específicamente en la sala de estar, papá ha llegado, lo observo detenidamente, me está diciendo algo._

_Trato de distinguir las palabras que salen de su boca, pero ya no hay sonidos en la habitación._

_Intento pedirle que lo repita… pero ni a mí mismo puedo oír._

_Le llamo más fuerte, grito, pero es como si alguien hubiese apretado el botón de mute con un control remoto, y solo puedo verlo alejarse lentamente sin escucharme._

_Dejo de oír mi respiración, los latidos de mi corazón y cualquier cosa que se hallase a mí alrededor. Estoy sordo._

_Comienzo a desesperarme. _

_Quiero correr detrás de él, pero no puedo moverme, lo intento con todas mis fuerzas, lucho para levantar mis pies del suelo, pero estoy atrapado en mi propio cuerpo… Soy paralítico._

_Ya no puedo sentir el tacto del aire y de la ropa con mi piel._

_La luz desaparece, me deja en la oscuridad absoluta y no puedo ver ni mis propias manos… Estoy ciego._

_Tampoco siento mis pies sobre el piso._

_Pierdo el control sobre mí mismo, tengo miedo…_

"_Lo intento de verdad lo intento pero…" _

_Pataleo, gimo y lloro, pero todo queda en mi mente porque nada de eso puedo hacer, estoy cayendo en un abismo, solo, atrapado en la penumbra."_

Oye, ¡despierta! –

Abrí los ojos, me dolía horriblemente la cabeza.

El techo se alzó borroso ante mí, estaba más bajo de lo normal y las paredes eran rojas y no color crema.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desaforado.

_No estoy en la casa de mis padres_

Giré la cabeza instintivamente para observar mejor el lugar y una oleada de agudos y punzantes dolores se esparcieron por mi cuello al resto de cuerpo.

Castiel entró en mi campo de visión y recordé todo lo que había sucedido ayer rápidamente.

Abrí la boca para decir algo.

Traje el desayuno – Dijo cortante antes de que pudiera hablar.

Asentí suavemente con la cabeza. Me moví para sentarme y un dolor insoportable se expandió por todo mi cuerpo, hice una mueca, mis músculos ardían, como si les hubieran prendido fuego encima, el tacto de la ropa con mi piel me hizo aspirar el aire abruptamente.

Me forcé a no emitir más ruidos.

El pelirrojo dejó la bandeja sobre la cama con café, pan, jamón, galletas y tostadas con mermelada.

Se sentó a mi lado y comenzamos a desayunar en silencio. No me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía, no comía desde la mañana del día anterior, y a pesar de que no me gustaban mucho las cosas dulces, las tostadas y las galletas estaban deliciosas.

No sabía exactamente que decirle a Castiel… ayer habíamos iniciado una pelea y lo había odiado a muerte y ahora todo se había puesto de cabeza…

El chico se levantó de la cama para llevarse la bandeja vacía… Tenía que decir algo rápido antes de que se fuera.

Gracias por no llevarme al hospital – Murmuré rompiendo el silencio – pero lo mejor ahora es que me vaya.

Cómo quieras, pero… ¿por qué no querías que lo hiciera? – Inquirió

Eh… porque llamarían a mis padres… y se preocuparían… - Contesté rápidamente, desviando la mirada incómodo.

La verdad es que no quería que supiera más, el que me hubiera encontrado ya era demasiado, y no sabía qué hacer para que cerrásemos todo y no se hablase más del tema, esto ya era demasiado incómodo.

Pero… ¿No estarán más preocupados ahora que no saben dónde estás? –

Me tensé y mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápidamente, ¡se iba a dar cuenta de mi mentira!, baje la vista a mis manos.

¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué le digo?

Apreté las mandíbulas mientras mi mente daba vueltas a toda velocidad.

Como sea ¿Quién diablos te hizo eso? – Preguntó cambiando la pregunta.

¡_Se va a dar cuenta!, ¡se va a dar cuenta!, ¡se va a dar cuenta!, ¡se va a dar cuenta!_

Apreté los puños hasta que las uñas hirieron mi piel…

Eh… es algo personal – Murmuré evadiendo el tema.

Como quieras delegadito – Castiel se impacientó – Pero necesito el número de tu padre para que venga a buscarte. –

E-está en mi móvil, en mi casa y no me lo sé –

Realmente eres especial – Dijo enojado- Pero como sea, ya veremos eso, me voy a lavar la losa – Agregó en un tono más suave.

Salió de la habitación con la bandeja en la mano y me quedé solo. Observé el cuarto, estaba muy desordenado, tenía ropa esparcidas por todos lados, colillas de cigarrillos, envoltorios vacíos de comida y su guitarra estaba apoyada en la pared.

Suspiré

_¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?_

Si volvía ahora mi papá iba a estar muy molesto y no sabía hasta donde llegaría esta vez. No podía quedarme en la casa de Castiel eternamente… tenía que volver y cuando lo hiciera…

Cuando lo hiciera Amber seguiría haciendo las mismas estupideces de siempre y mis padres se desquitarían conmigo, mamá sería igual de fría e indiferente y papá no permitiría ningún mínimo error.

Y dolía, dolía como los mil infiernos.

Dolía porque a pesar de todo, quería a mis padres, necesitaba su apoyo, su aprobación, su amor…

Saberlo había que me doliera el pecho ¿Por qué no podía ser normal?, ¿Por qué mi padre me odiaba tanto? Intentaba con todas mis malditas ganas ser el hijo perfecto, tenía las mejores calificaciones, buenos modales, era el delegado principal del instituto... y aun así seguía sin importarles.

Sentí como me quedaba sin aire y se me oprimía el corazón. Tragué saliva, tenía un nudo en la garganta y los ojos húmedos, abracé mis piernas y hundí mi rostro entre mis brazos.

Las heridas de mi cuerpo no eran nada, no eran absolutamente nada.

El llanto empezó en mi pecho y avanzó hasta mis labios, me llevé las manos a la boca para detener los sollozos. Ya no podía contener los espasmos de mi cuerpo…

Me pasaban este tipo de cosas a veces antes de acostarme, solía colapsar, sentía que todo iba a poder conmigo, que era demasiado y terminaba llorando hasta quedarme dormido... pero al siguiente día al despertar ya no sentía nada, todo se había borrado y lo encontraba estúpido… yo estaba bien y podía seguir adelante. Mantenía esa rutina siempre, aunque a veces durante el día me daba cuenta de que estaba completamente solo, de que no tenía ninguna amistad seria con nadie, Melody era una buena persona, pero no sabía absolutamente nada de mí y yo nada de ella…

Y la soledad era aplastante, porque tampoco tenía ni a mis padres, ni a mi hermana. Era difícil ver lo bellas y prósperas que eran las relaciones de las demás personas, mirar a las familias felices, a los buenos amigos…verlos reírse, abrazarse, cuidarse y darme cuenta de que yo nunca iba a tener eso…

Nadie esperaba por mí, no era necesario, no tenía a alguien con quien hacer bromas, ni con quien reírme a carcajadas por un buen momento… … yo era totalmente prescindible y ninguna persona se alegraba de verme.

Y entonces tenía que contener las lágrimas.

Nathaniel, voy a sacar a pasear a Demo… – Paró – ¿Estás bien?

Escondí mi rostro en mis brazos.

Sí, gracias.

Sentí sus pasos acercándose a la cama, se detuvo a mi lado y me puso la mano delicadamente en el hombro, levanté la vista, lo miré a los ojos y vi una expresión que nunca había visto en él, de preocupación y compasión. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas sin poder detenerse… ¡me sentía tan débil!

Lo hizo mi padre – Susurré de golpe.

Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta y decirlo era doloroso, muy doloroso.

¿Tú padre…? – Su expresión cambió de la confusión al entendimiento y luego a la rabia – ¡¿Qué clase de mierda de padre hace eso?!

No lo sé – Dije intentando sonreír.

Castiel se acercó, me pasó un brazo por la espalda y terminé medio abrazado a él. Su repentino gesto de ternura hizo añicos mis barreras y todo salió a la vez…

Toda la impotencia

Toda la rabia.

Todo el miedo.

Toda la soledad.

Todo el daño.

Los sollozos eran como gritos, tenía un hueco en el pecho, un agujero, un dolor insoportable.

_Castiel_

Apreté los puños, estaba enojado, realmente enojado, ¿su padre?, ¡Dios! ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo le haría eso a su propio hijo?!

Tenía ganas de matarlo, realmente quería matarlo.


	3. El día que firmé mi propia condena

Capítulo 3: El día que firmé mi propia condena

Castiel

- Lo hizo mi padre – Susurró el delegado.

Las palabras sonaron confusas en mis oídos, no tenían lógica…

- ¿Tú padre…? – Pregunté - ¡¿Qué clase de mierda de padre hace eso?!- Dije alzando la voz al entender sus palabras

- No lo sé – Dijo con una mueca que intentaba ser sonrisa.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me encontré rodeando al rubio con mis brazos para consolarlo.

Nathaniel apretó con sus puños mi camiseta, apoyó su frente en mi cuello y sollozó hasta el cansancio dejando mi hombro completamente empapado.

Estaba enojado, realmente enojado, ¿su papá?, ¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué clase de humano le haría eso a su propio hijo?!

Matar a ese tipo de basuras era hacerle un bien a la humanidad.

Nunca había visto a Nathaniel así, siempre mantenía la compostura, parecía el tipo de persona que jamás tenía problemas…que llevaba una vida perfecta, a la que nunca le faltaba nada.

Me encajó todo, sus calificaciones, su conducta y su personalidad…

Comencé a sentirme culpable, me había burlado tantas veces de él por cómo se comportaba…

_¡Maldición!, soy un completo imbécil._

Lo peor era que comprendía lo que el rubio debería estar sintiendo…

Cuando Debrah me dejó me había quedado solo, mis padres estaban lejos y no tenía verdaderos amigos conmigo.

Me sentía horrible la mayoría de las veces, era una época realmente mala, pero entonces apareció Lysandro con su paciencia legendaria y luego Sucrette con su graciosa estupidez, ellos desde el día que los conocí habían estado ahí para mí, sin embargo Nath… Nath no tenía a nadie y nunca lo había tenido tampoco. Su situación era mucho peor que yo y lo guardaba todo en su interior desde siempre sin rechistar.

Estaba confundido… mi vida había dado un vuelco y todo estaba al revés. Mis sentimientos fluctuaban entre la rabia, la preocupación y el arrepentimiento.

No sabía que hacer exactamente ahora, no iba a enviar al delegado de vuelta al nido de víboras, tampoco podía abandonarlo a su suerte, no era un monstruo, además ni siquiera conocía la situación en su totalidad… yo solo lo había encontrado medio moribundo, por lo que no podía hacer nada hasta el momento, al menos hasta que hablase con él detenidamente.

Tomé cuidadosamente a Nath que se había quedado dormido en mi regazo y lo volví a recostar sobre la cama.

Fui a la cocina y luego al baño en busca de un poco de agua y pastillas des-inflamatorias y analgésicas, ya que cuando el rubio despertase iba a tener una horrible jaqueca, considerando que había bebido lo suficiente el día anterior y que llorar así le regalaba un bonito dolor de cabeza a cualquiera.

Luego de dejar las cosas en la mesita de noche fui a recoger la correa de Demonio para sacarlo a pasear. Mi perro movió la cola entusiasmado al ver que íbamos a salir, le acaricié la cabeza en modo de respuesta y le coloqué el arnés.

Mi amigo perruno había sido la mayor parte del tiempo mi único compañero.

Una vez afuera caminamos a lo largo del barrio hasta llegar a una plazuela con varios árboles, pasto y sombra.

Era un buen lugar para sentarse a fumar y relajarse.

Demonio tiró de improviso la soga que lo sujetaba y lanzó a correr.

- ¡Mierda! – Solté y me puse a seguirlo lo más rápido que pude.

Mi perro era malditamente ágil, apenas podía mantenerlo en mi campo de visión, pese a que iba con todas mis fuerzas.

_Siempre hace este tipo de idioteces ¡¿Por qué diablos sigues sacándolo a pasear?! _Me pregunté enojado.

El maravilloso y estúpido can se detuvo a tomar agua de un estanque mientras yo jadeaba cansado detrás de él. Me comencé a acercar lenta y sigilosamente para atraparlo, pero él levantó la cabeza, me miró de reojo, movió sus orejas y volvió a correr.

- ¡Demonio! ¡Quieto ahí! – Grité como último recurso, sin embargo fui ignorado olímpicamente.

Continué persiguiéndolo alrededor de siete cuadras más allá hasta que se quedó quieto frente a una carnicería.

- Ohh… ¡Ni lo sueñes! – Dije fatigado mientras cogía velozmente la correa – Olvídate de la carne por el resto de tu vida ¡Nos vamos! –

Me devolví echando humos por la plaza, asegurándome de que el perro no pudiese escapar durante el camino y además aproveché de comprar provisiones para el resto de la semana.

Cuando llegué a mi apartamento estaba mi vecina mirándome por la ventana.

Ella siempre estaba pendiente de todos mis movimientos para contárselos a mi madre por teléfono luego, era una desagradable vieja chismosa. Tenía la suerte de que ninguno de mis padres le creyera mucho.

Demonio comenzó a ladrarle y no pude evitar la sonrisa de satisfacción en mi cara.

_ ¡Ese es mi perro! _Pensé

Me hice la nota mental de felicitarle cuando estuviésemos adentro, ahora estaba más que perdonado. Abrí la puerta de mi casa y entró corriendo a comer.

* Yolo * Yolo *

Nathaniel

Me despertaron los ladridos graves de probablemente un perro grande.

Miré a mí alrededor, estaba solo en la habitación de Castiel y tenía un profundo dolor de cabeza.

Escuché el sonido de una puerta abrirse, el manojo de llaves con su singular tintineo, patas rasguñando el piso flotante, bolsas de papel rozándose, y pasos acercándose

-¿Castiel?, ¿eres tú?-

Los pasos sonaron cada vez más cerca y apareció el cabello pelirrojo en la puerta del cuarto.

No sabía cómo reaccionar…

Nos habíamos llevado pésimo durante dos largos años solo porque él había llevado la situación de Debrah como un completo inmaduro, sin embargo... ahora se comportaba… ¿Dulce?

De algún modo había terminado siendo acogido en la casa de Castiel, luego de haber sido curado y de haber llorado a gritos en su pecho, lo que era muy embarazoso.

Pero lo peor no era eso…

Aún tenía en mi mente el recuerdo cálido de su abrazo, de lo liberado que me había sentido después de dejar fuera todo lo que llevaba aprisionado en mi pecho.

La suavidad de sus manos había sido demasiado reconfortante y tenía su aroma a jabón y menta en mi cabeza todavía…

- Tienes un perro… - Susurré casi sin voz cuando encontré algo que decir

- Sí, es un beauceron – respondió indiferente – Se llama Demonio.

- Oh… – Solté una risa incómoda – Suena el tipo de nombre que tú pondrías, es grande ¿no?

- Si, la raza se parece un poco a los doberman pinscher, le puse Demonio porque quería que diera miedo pero en realidad solo es un poco susceptible, hoy, el muy bastardo me hizo correr hasta una carnicería – Dijo de mala gana.

Me reí.

- Como sea, tengo que inspeccionarte las heridas – Exclamó con una leve sonrisa de autosuficiencia – y tienes que tomarte esas pastillas.

Me sonrojé, caí en la cuenta de que no llevaba puesto ni mi camiseta ni mis pantalones.

Giré mi cuello hacía abajo con un poco de dolor y vi que tenía vendas por todas partes.

Castiel se acercó, bajó las sábanas que me cubrían, me dio la vuelta suavemente y se dispuso a sacarme todas las vendas de mi espalda. Su tacto era tan suave que me daba cosquillas, tenía las manos tibias y parecía que me estaba acariciando.

Se paró y fue al baño. Me tomé las pastillas mientras lo seguía con la mirada.

Volvió con las manos limpias y con gasas con alcohol.

Eso iba doler….

Castiel se sentó nuevamente a mi lado.

- Bueno aquí voy – Dijo colocando cuidadosamente las vendas en mi espalda.

Me tensé, una de las heridas me empezó a arder muy fuertemente bajo su mano, tragué saliva. Me aseguré de que el dolor no se me notara.

Apreté mis puños durante todo el tiempo que el pelirrojo demoró en terminar, luego volvió a cubrirme las lesiones.

- Listo – Anunció

Asentí en silencio…

_y… ahora ¿qué?_

- Bueno vas a contarme lo que te pasó o ¿no?

- Ehhh… – Desvié la mirada incómodo ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle?... la verdad era que no quería hablar…

- No te estoy obligando idiota, solo quiero que me digas para saber qué diablos hacer contigo – Respondió perdiendo la paciencia.

Respiré hondo, la verdad era que él tenía razón, tenía que decírselo… tal vez era lo mejor, él había reaccionado muy diferente a como lo hacía usualmente y quizás me haría bien que hablase de una buena vez por todas…

- M-mi padre cuando tenía 7 años cambió de trabajo… - Comencé – Al principio era genial, no mudamos de nuestra antigua casa a otra más grande y nos compró juguetes más caros a Amber y a mí, todo era mejor de diferentes maneras…

Me miré las manos… Esto era extraño y doloroso a la vez…

- Mi madre siempre había culpado a mi papá por la forma en la que habíamos vivido en el pasado, así que cuando comenzamos una vida más acomodada ella dejó de criticarlo – Sonreí, esa época había sido la más feliz y sin preocupaciones que había tenido nunca… – Todo siguió bien hasta hace cinco años… entonces entró otro hombre a su trabajo, uno más joven y más brillante.

Levanté la vista para ver a Castiel que me miraba atentamente con una expresión extraña.

Sentía que la cabeza me daba vueltas y que los ojos me ardían…

- No solía ver mucho a mi padre antes, porque trabajaba siempre, pero poco a poco empezó a estar más en casa y a enojarse conmigo por todo lo que hacía mal… - Comencé a cerrar y abrir los puños sin detenerme – M-me exigía muchas más cosas que a mi hermana, yo tenía que hacer todo bien…y si cometía un error me castigaba por horas… Me decía que yo tenía la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando…

- Pero… ¿tu madre no decía nada? – Preguntó Castiel.

- A… a mi madre le da igual – Respondí.

Hace algún tiempo abría dudado en decir esas palabras, pero ahora lo tenía más que claro, tragué saliva y sentí el nudo que se me estaba formando en la garganta.

- Al principio creí que no lo sabía… pero…-

Fijé la vista en mis manos, no quería ver su expresión, no quería ver lástima…

- Primero comenzó pegándome bofetadas – Dije con la voz atragantada -Luego siguió con golpes y empujones, sin embargo… cuando terminaba me decía que todo era por mi bien, que quería que yo fuese perfecto, que no cometiera los mismos errores que él… Eh…y-yo le creía ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿A dónde iba a ir?, mi madre sabía lo de los golpes y no le importaba y Amber solo estaba centrada en su mundo...

Sonreí, había sido un completo estúpido ¿no?

- Además todavía los amaba, a pesar de todo. No podía dejarlos… – Susurré.

- Pero… es distinto una bofetada de… de dejarte en ese estado ¿Por qué diablos hizo eso? –

* Yolo * Yolo *

Castiel

Nathaniel lucía increíblemente destrozado, pero eso era lo mejor, tenía que contárselo a alguien y sacar todo de adentro…

- Mi padre desde el ingreso del nuevo compañero de trabajo comenzó a sentirse amenazado y se puso a jugar sucio – Clavó su mirada en mí - Lo descubrieron hace dos días… -

Hizo una pausa aspiró aire hasta llenar sus pulmones, se miró las manos e intentó relajarse para seguir hablando.

- E-ese día estábamos los dos solos, mi hermana había salido con sus amigas y mi madre había ido de compras, y bueno…él estaba enojado, realmente enojado. Me buscó por toda la casa llamándome a gritos, consiguió empujarme un par de veces mientras escapaba de él, pero logré escabullirme y esconderme… - Pareció recordar algo y sonrió – Al otro día me levanté temprano para que no verlo, pero tuve que volver a casa luego de que peleáramos…

Comenzó a temblar… las lágrimas de sus ojos volvieron a desbordarse.

Me acerqué y lo envolví, fui consciente de su persona, de su respiración, del calor que emanaba de su cuerpo…era extraño abrazar a alguien y más a un hombre…

- Cuando salí del gimnasio me encontré con la directora, se preocupó por mi aspecto así que le dije que me había golpeado un chico de afuera del instituto, como tenía el labio roto y la mejilla hinchada me mandó a casa con la promesa de llamar a mis padres para confirmar mi estado…

Se apretó contra mi pecho por lo que lo envolví más fuerte en respuesta…

- No tuve más opción que volver a la casa de mis padres. Realmente no quería volver – Dijo soltando una risa amarga – y estando allá…supongo que ya te lo imaginas… Apenas me vio me comenzó a gritar que por mi culpa había perdido su trabajo, que yo le había quitado su puesto…

Nathaniel apretó uno de mis brazos muy fuertemente, empezó a dolerme pero le dejé hacerlo.

- Me empezó a golpear con una barra sin detenerse… – Hizo una pausa y comenzó a hablar con voz plana – Pensé que no iba a parar nunca, pero se fue y logré escapar de algún modo…Lo que sigue es muy confuso, solo recuerdo que intenté caminar para alejarme lo máximo posible…

- Está bien – susurré.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Si vuelvo… ¿Qué me hará mi padre? – Rompió de repente y la desesperación se apoderó de su voz de nuevo.

- No vas a volver, te quedarás aquí – Apenas hube dicho las palabras me di cuenta de que era cierto, podíamos hacerlo – Vivo solo y mis padres me pagan el alquiler y la comida, yo trabajo medio tiempo para tener algún dinerillo extra para mí, no porque sea necesario...

_Bueno gracias por leer 3 se merecen una estrellita. Lo otro... se me borraron lo guiones así que lo tuve que hacer manual y tal vez se me pasaron algunas cosillas:C  
><em>

_Quiero agradecer a las personitas que me regalaron un review._

_Y gracias a mi beta, que me ayuda para que este fanfic no sea una real mierda 3 es una muy gran apoyo._

_Si no les gusta este fic o cometo un error (como poner una reacción que los personajes no harían) por favor háganmelo saber ya que, la razón por la que comencé a publicar mis historias fue porque quería saber si lo que escribía era decente o una basura, así que si me dicen mis falencias realmente podré mejorar…_

_Lo otro ¿quién creen que será el seme? ¿Castiel o Nath? Yo no lo he decidido porque ambos serían candidatos, así que el que me deje la mejor opinión al respecto elegirá esa parte del fic xD_


End file.
